Cast out
by Warbreaker990
Summary: In an act of rage and the need for vengeance he condemned himself and was cast out. I am going to continue this as a multi-crossover the first crossover is with the Teen Titan's. Danny's time with the titans is done know it is time for a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or anything i write about ~

Hello everyone this is my second story, I'm planing on making this a multi-crossover I would like any input you can give, I will also take suggestions and requests .

Warbreaker990

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny was blasted away from his older self he rolled in mid-air landing on his feet he skidded back, he bared his teeth in a snarl as his hands filled with emerald energy and putting his hands together he fired a beam at the laughing figure who mealy knocked it to the side with the back of his hand, Danny charged his older self fist's gabbing out only to be blocked, Dan hit Danny in the face sending him staggering away.

As the two fought the six people tied to the ever increasing expanding industrial boiler watched in mingled fear and aw, Sam Manson felt a tear fall down her face when Dan kicked Danny to the ground unable to call out because of the ecto goo over her mouth,she looked to the others Maddie ,Jack,tucker ,Jazz and then lancer they all watched the battle with stricken face's.

Dan looked behind him at the family,the friends and the teacher that he had lost so long ago, he felt a savage smile cross his face and his eye glow a brighter blood red,looking back to his younger self who was struggling to rise, flinging out his arm he flung ecto goo out which wrapped itself around the boy,Dan walked forward and picked him up by the neck and drew him close so red eyes met green he said in a bone chilling voice that echo slightly"_**Not Long know Danny, soon very soon our fate will be carved in stone ,once they die my future is safe**_" turning he shifts Danny so he can see the face's of his loved ones he says " _**know lets watch the show**_" Dan looked up and looked into the eyes of the women who was once his mother and grinned showing his sharp fangs,Danny was beaten and tired, he couldn't move in the grip of the monster.

Cracks appeared in the top of the boiler Danny struggled harder,Dan in a last act of utter cruelty waved his free hand, the ecto goo covering everyone's mouth's fell away ,almost instantly they cried out when finely they boiler exploded in a roar of fire, the screeching cry of metal and blinding light ,above all that a scream of purest loss and pain rent the air mixed with insane maniacal laughter with rose louder and louder.

Danny watched his loved ones Despair in blinding light and thundering noise and screamed letting the world know his pain and great loss, Dan dropped the boy he walked around him and began to laugh.

as he did the ecto goo holding Danny fell away,at the sound of the hideous laughter Danny felt a rage unlike anything before it spread through his body like fire ,Danny's hands glowed green and a light blue slowing standing he terned hate filled eyes on to Dan who was still laughing at the now smoking crater,Danny felt the swords form in his hands one of green fire he could feel the heat that began the fry his palm the other sword was of glittering ice it was so cold it to burned he moved with a deadly purpose toward the person who cost him everything.

Dan laughed at the chaos and carnage giving him a thrill that was almost addicting , something in the back of his mind whispered that he should turn and look at Danny to show the boy once again what he would become so he turned and was shocked, Danny raised the swords and intending to Kill his older self, the blades whistled as they moved and just before the swords struck Dan's neck he terned as the swords cut through his neck and his head fell from the Brod shoulders ,Danny could see the look of shock on Dan's face.

Danny fell to his knees, his head bowed tears fell to the ground the burning swords fell from his blackened hands the green blade flashed to mist the ice blade tinkled and there was a sound of moving cloth looking up Danny saw Dans body flout into the air bright green energy flashing and crackling then the energy gathered into a ball of light above the body it began to spin faster and faster,Danny rose to his feet slowly, then faster than thought the spinning ball of crackly energy shot at Danny it entered his chest, the energy washed through him it was almost painfully against his will he was raised into the air the same energy crackled around him so forcefully he cried out, then he felt something like a click like something missing had been returned that he didn't know had been missing then he fell to the ground unconscious.

!

In the Domain of clockwork the master of time, looked at the screens that showed a boy killing an older man, he watched the man died then the energy pass to the young man, clockwork shook his head no ghost had been killed, truly killed in centuries not sense pharah Dark the ghost king, behind the master of time a portal opened and two tall robed figures appeared, sighing clockwork turned to look at the one eyed watchers, the watcher on the left said"this is worse than we thought know the boy has taken the power of his older self now he is twice as powerful"the watcher on the right Say's "you have had your chance time master, but know he is too powerful to destroy and there is few that could trap him like Dark and those who could have are his Ally's you know what is left" clockwork looked back at the screen to see the boy fall to the ground, looking back to the watchers he nodes " very well i will purr pare the portals" the watchers nodded and stepped back through the portal, after the watchers left clockwork grinned and said "just as it was meant to be" waving his staff.

in the human world were a large crater smocked ,buildings burned and car alarms wailed, a blue portal with twisting hands of a clock opened under a boy who fell from from the human world into a cell in the ghost zone.

Danny came awake with a shout for his mother, he was in complete darkness breathing hard he staggered to his feet he spread his arms out and walked forward blindly almost at once he hit a wall and cried out his hands burned black and raw had touched a wall,putting his back to it he scooted to the right he held his arms close to his chest he hit another wall and another and another, he was in a room with no doors or windows he tried to go intangible when he touched the wall his hand just touched cold stone, he tried to bring energy to his hands but the pain was so great he passed out, when he woke up again he shuffled to the nearest wall and yelled for someone to free him until his throat bleed.

in the Cort of the watchers a lard circular room with raised bench's looking down into an pit were a large black stone pillar stood, the ghost's from all around the ghost zone gathered together called to the Cort by the watchers Clockwork,frostbite,walker, the ghost writer, spectra, prince Aregon and princess Dora,Pandora,the fright night, Johnny 13 and kitty, ember, skulker and Meany others, Vlad masters refused to come he was to busy mourning the loss of his obsession and the death of Maddie and jack as well as Jazz.

the lead Watcher stood and banged a gavel and spoke in a voice echoed over the assembly "_**Alright i assume everyone knows why they are here,but to recap we are here to pass judgment on Danny phantom who killed a very powerful ghost from the future and absorbed his powers, the last ghost who did this as most of you know was Pharah Dark who used his new found powers to unite the crown and ring then he set himself up as the ghost king, phantom is to powerful to just allow him to remain free and no one here has to power to ether kill or seal him away we would have to free dark but that isn't an option,so the remaining choice is banishment**_" the watcher went silent to let the crowed absorb his words.

there some who Danny had beaten that agreed that know phantom was to powerful to keep around know that he had the power and will to kill his enemy's no one wished to face him, Danny's Ally's looked to the legendary master of time who was the only one to stay silent they wished to help Danny but didn't know how,the lead watcher once again slammed his gavel and said "_**As watchers we guard the Zone from everything and make choices for the greater good, but this...this is unprecedented and we require a vote**_." the crowed looked to one another,the watcher called"_**for those in favor of suggested Punishment? raise your hand or appendage**_"those against phantom raised they're hands,the watcher called again" _**for those In favor of releasing the accused?**_" Danny's friends raised their hands.

Danny inside the stone pillar had stopped yelling, he heard faint voice's out side the box, he put his ear to the wall but couldn't hear a word,suddenly he felt the room he was in start to move Danny fell to the floor he realized that he was moving upward,just as suddenly as it began to move it stopped, then the wall became translucent so suddenly it hurt his eyes,after a moment his vision cleared he was in some kind of assembly he was surrounded by hundreds of ghosts some he knew and some he hand seen before, there was a ghost with one giant eye for a head that looked like he was in-charge he was holding a wooden hammer it looked like something a judge used.

the Watcher looked into the Danny's face he could see the boy didn't understand what was going on, the watcher pointed at Danny and said "_**Danial Fenton know as Danny Phantom you have killed a ghost and absorbed his power,there has not been a ghost killed sense pharah dark you are know to dangerous to remain no one here is know your equal so this assembly has decided to banish you away from this reality forever more and to ensure the safety of the inhabitants encase you beside to follow in pharah dark and rule that reality you will change a reality every 366 days in other words a full year and a day, your Ally's have requested to give you a parting gift that will help you on your journey**_" the watcher waved his hand,

Clockwork,Johnny 13 Dora,frostbite,the box ghost and the ghost writer stood and moved toward the pillar and the white haired boy, clockwork reached Danny first he looked the boy up and down and said "Daniel I give you this"he holds up a silver ring it was intricately carver with swirls "this will heal any wound old and new and it will serve in other ways you will discover"he flouted closer and held it out his hand passing into the clear wall Danny took it from the time masters hand clockwork flouted away.

Dora had tear's running down her face she hiccuped and pulled off her amulet and held it out and said "Please have this to remember all the good you have done and my it protect you whipping her eyes she moved away.

frostbite came up Danny looked up into his friends eyes and nodded to him frostbite reached through the wall and griped Danny's shoulder and said "great one i give you my loyalty and that of my people should you ever have need use this "he raised his great Harrie hand and an ice horn formed with a blue chain so it could hand from a belt he put it in the boy's hand and "blow into it and no matter were you are we will come"Danny tried to huge Frostbite, but couldn't get through the wall .

the box ghost flouted forward and said in a dramatic voice"I the box ghost give you my enemy these thing so you will always remember your greatest foe"he smiled and flew away Danny shook his head.

lastly and to his surprise Johnny 13 came up last and putting his fingers to his mouth whistled,the roar of a motorcycle came flying in and stopped next to Johnny ,Johnny patted the bike and said "look pipsqueak me and you haven't always saw eye to eye but i am truly sorry about your family and these cats are making a mistake sending you away, but there wasn't much we could do so I'm giving you my bike just take care of it ...and yourself he put out a hand to shake Danny looked at him and took his hand and whispered "thank you" then Kitty darted to them and held out a black and white helmet and through it to Danny and gave was sad smile and waved as johnny hugged her and drew her away.

The Ghost writer had a book in his hands,he held it out and said"this book can tell you anything you ask it, good luck" he turned to leave as Danny gave a small smile that didn't reach his emerald eyes.

Danny first put the box into the saddle bags,put Dora's necklace on and gingerly put the ring over a blackened finger as he did the pain in his body vanished and his hands lightened and healed in seconds,he looked up at the ghost with the gavel and bowed his head and said"i understand why you are doing this and i blame none of you i leave gratefully and if you see any of my family or friends tell them I'm sorry" Danny looked around at all the ghosts hoping they would do as he asked.

the Lead watcher raised his gavel and pointed it at the pillar a portal opened and in seconds the boy was gone and the pillar fell back to the ground and darkened, the ghosts flew away some cheering but the only ghost the lead watcher looked at was clockwork who was looking at were the boy had left they're reality shifting from old to young to old again, the watcher flouted up next to his old friend and asked "so did we do the right thing allowing the older phantom to come back and kill his family?" clockwork Nodded and said "yes it was the only way to ensure Danny does the things he is meant to know he will never become that monster" clockwork pressed his time staff and went through the portal that opened.


	2. Chapter 2 When a ghost meets a Titan

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~

to my reviewer's thank you for your input and I will do my best to follow your advice.

Warbreaker990

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 2 When a ghost meets a Titan

Danny flew through a blackness so complete he thought his eye might be closed. he stopped and light bloomed around him so suddenly he was blinded for a second time that day he stumbled and fell his back his hands were over his his eye's and then he squinted and looked around, he was on his back in a grassy Field the motorcycle that Johnny had given him war near by, a helmet hung from the handlebar's .

he rolled to his feet, then Danny noticed that he had returned to his human form at some point. he moved to the bike and pulled out the gift from the box ghost gave him, wondering what would the box ghost think was a good gift. knowing boxy it would be another box, sighing Danny opened the box and gasped, he reached in and pulled out a long black duster and a pair of pitch black sunglasses as well as black combat boots.

Danny swung the cote up and on, buckled on the boots and fitted the black and white helmet on and tucked the glass's into the inner climbed onto the bike and kicked it to life, he thundered away from where he entered this reality. as Danny rode over the rolling hills he caught glimpse of a long winding road, he revved the engine flew into the air the bike rose higher and higher a tail of green smoke left behind it then he dived down and landed onto the road near a faded green sign Danny looked at it and said "jump city 50 miles " he shrugged and roared down the road toward jump city.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven looked out the large windows in living room of the Titans tower. the others were scattered through out the tower, cyborg was in his work shop working on his car. robin was in his room doing paperwork. beast boy was also in his room taking a cat nap. starfire was sitting on the couch playing with silky.

suddenly alarms blared minutes later cyborg, robin, and beastboy joined starfire and raven. cyborg went to the computer and said "guys the hive five is at attacking a bank"robin said "Titan's go " the group ran from the tower. robin and cyborg road together into the city as beast boy flew as a raven,raven was surrounded by black pisonic energy beside her starfire flew next to her.

Jinx of the hive five watched mammoth ripped the vault door and flung it through to the ground she smiled and signaled to billy. billy numerous split into ten than thirty than fifty they laughed and joked as they piled into vault and gathered bags of cash and bars of gold . gizmo was lifted high into the air by his mechanical spider legs and yelled"come on you snot sniffers we have to scram before those stinking Titans get here. they all turned and saw the Titans standing before them and robin said"to late" then he yield "Titans go" at once the titans leaped into battle.

Danny road into jump city his black coat flapping behind him,suddenly a vault door came crashing through a building it struck a building and stuck Half in half out. Danny moved forward and looked through the new hole and was shocked to see nine people fighting they were dressed in odd he thought 'I have the same kind of the costume' then he saw a teen dressed in red duplicating and those duplicates picked up bags he assumed of cash another teen dressed in reds, yellow and green danny thought 'this guy looks like a walking traffic light'the teen began to strike the running duplicates, as he did those copies disappeared rejoining the original.

Danny revved his bike and leaning down, he snatched a large bag of cash and roared through out her hands flinging her green star bolts at the mean gizmo missing the small person. then she heard a roaring sound she turned and saw someone riding a motor cycle take a bag from the street then take off. starfire's eyes turned a light green as she streaked after the rider.

starfire raced over the city tracking the sound then she saw him and shot down. Danny didn't like stealing but he had no money and didn't have a choice,suddenly he was tackled from the bike by a red haired green eyed person . Danny's head spun he could feel strong hands holding him to the ground he had looked up into jade green eyes of a stunning girl. instantly he became intangible and passed through the girl. he crouched and removed his helmet and as he did he changed while his face was covered, now his hair was white and his eye were a green just a shade darker and his hands filled with green energy.

this seemed to surprise the girl her hands were suddenly surrounded by green globs of attacked and Danny defended, they're energy left streamers in the air Danny dodged he was unwilling to attack the red head. jumping back he reached for the bag he had dropped, beams of energy stung his hand grunting he looked up to see the girls eyes shimmer with angry green light his eyes changed from green to a bright cold blue.

starfire was impressed she was one of her people greatest soldiers, it was true that she had been captured but that was only because she had been protecting a fallen soldier and her sister was a better fighter but starfire had been in more battles and she rarely met on who was equal but this Male was. she watched him jump away he intended take the stolen bag but she couldn't allow that she fired her eye beams and struck him then she fired at him again then he fired his own beams but these were blue and she could feel the cold and knew she couldn't let them touch her. she Leaped away letting his beams strike the wall and watched the wall frieze then exploded outward and as the rubble feel her opponent vanished so did the bag and as if it was alive the motorcycle started and flew into the sky and like the boy vanished.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN

I know this isnt as exciting as the first chapter but i would like to know what you think


	3. Chapter 3 He make's friends and enemys

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

chapter 3 He make's friends and enemys

Danny walked out of the hotel he had rented with the money he had stolen, the black duster flapped around his ankles his boots clicking. the sun was setting the light shimmered off the buildings, pulling out the sunglasses and put them on,he wanted to learn more about this new place but there was something he needed to do. Danny stopped a young women and asked "can you tell me were the closest church is?" the young women looked him up and down,she had what looked like pink horns her eyes were the same shade as her hair but her irises were that of a cat.

Jinx had just left her favorite book shop ,when a stranger had stopped her and asked where he could find a church. looking him up and down she thought he was kind of cute,but there was something about him that made her want to run but she wasn't sure why.

shrugging she pointed down the road and said"Yeah you follow this street and take a left you can't miss it ,its the one with a giant cross." the boy grinned and said "Ah thank you "putting his hands in his pocket,he waved his hand in watched him leave and when he turned the corner she raised after him,'why am i doing this he is just some normal guy' she thought then a little voiced said' but no normal person or even an abnormal person has ever made you want to run,plus he is quit good looking' she shook her held just as the coat guy whipped around jinx pulled back around the corner and listened for boots coming her way,but after a moment she looked again to see her new target enter the church.

Danny smiled the girl he had asked directions from seemed to be following him,he wondered he walked up to the church he looked behind him to see pink horns vanishing behind the wondered how he knew someone was there shrugging nether that nor the girl mattered to him at the hadn't been to Meany Church's ,but this one looked OK he guested. there was a rack of flickering candles under a statue, he removed his sunglasses lowered his head as he thought of his family,his mother,his father and his sister he closed his eyes as tears welled up then the face's of Sam and Tucker flashed by and oddly Mr. Lancer.

suddenly a priest stepped up next to him and said "ah that is St. Joseph of patron saint of families" Danny's head snapped up and looked to see an older man looking up at the felt a single tear roll down his face and said"will that was lucky "the priest smiled and pointed to to a box of small red candles like the others that were already pulled 6 candles from the box lite them and put them in the holders,Danny looked to the priest but he was gone turning around Danny didn't see him he grinned and said"So that what it feels like"he wiped his face replaced his glass's and left the church.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

after a week Danny had discovered that on this world there were super hero's and villains,there were no ghosts and no amity park and half the things he knew didn't exist,there wasn't even a nasty burger instead there was a burger king to Danny it almost tasted the Sam. but there were somethings he did had gotten a new ID,social security card by overshadowing a public official he used the same official to buy rather large home.

he had spent a small fortune buying lab equipment and a few hundred tones of steel, the book that the ghost writer had given him cam in real handy when he began to fit the house with a full set of security systems there where alarms,energy shields, overlapping laser Fields that was also good at keeping insects out of the house,there was enough cameras for a full 360 view of the area around the house and it was all undetectable until it was activated.

know Danny was down to his last ten thousand dollars which he invested in companies called Wayne enterprises and star labs. As he saw it he could do just about anything he wanted and to do that he needed more he decided that it was time to rock this new world and to have a bit of fun. he started by building a battle suit it was based off the suit his mom and dad had built,but his was more compact and had more weapons as well as a shield generator.

the helmet covered his head except for his mouth and chin, the eyes were covered in green glass these could display energy sources and was connected to his computer. the suit was a mix of black and white metal. he had gotten the idea from a movie that he had watched, it was about a genus billionaire playboy who build his own armor.

Danny phased into the suit,suddenly rings of white energy formed and split one going up the other down smaller rings moved across his the rings vanished he knew that when he changed from that point on he would be wearing the battle suit,looking down he touched a stylized P inside a circle that had not been there before the rings.

flouting into the air he became intangible he phased through the rough and shot into the night sky,he went higher and higher until he was silhouetted by the looked over the city and said his voice echoing "phantom has come" and he grinned

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

the hive was battling with the Titans in front of a Museum and were losing ,Jinx spun a large grin on her face she flung out her hands casting out angry pink energy that just missed raven,the energy struck the ground and a building as soon as it did the ground cracks opened and the building through a black spear of pisonic energy the Pinket jumped up letting the black spear pass under her she attacked in a combination of kungfu and crobmiga, raven blocked and dodged and fell into an ancient Marshal arts that the monks of azerath had tough her.

As Raven and jinx fought mammoth swung a bus at starfire who caught it picked it up with mammoth at the other end and she slammed him and the bus down then bashed him with it again her eye's a raging green.

beastboy had became a squid he wrapped his tentacles around kid wicked and Seemore he made sure to wrap seemore around the head and began to swing them around,Kid wicked vanished into a black hole coming out just on top of beastboy's fleshy head and punched the green made beastboy draw his tentacles to him also let see-more go and the young black boy went flying.

robin and cyborg fought billy numerous and his copies,robin using his staff to trip, strike and block the billy copies.

after thirty minutes the fight was done Gizmo was bound with his spider legs tied in a double knots. kid wicked was wrapped with dark energy back to back with jinx who had a black eye and looked at raven in a way that made it clear that she wished raven would take a long walk off a short cliff with a armed nuclear bomb. mammoth was unconscious so was billy .Seemore was still in beastboy's tentacled grip.

then someone began to clap but the person was wearing thick metal gloves, nine people looked to were the sound was coming from then the person stepped into the light of a street lamp. the person looked to be around they're age but he wore armor and had a white stylized P.

then he stopped clapping then pointed to Jinx and Kid wicked and a green beam of light shot out and cut ravens energy away from kid wicked and wicked thinking fast telaported himself and jinx across the street,robin yelled "No" he extended his staff and charged the armored figure and like a snake struck at the side of this new enemies head.

Danny had watched the fight it was something to see,he hadn't been on the outside looking in is when he saw her a girl with pink hair shaped like horn's, it was the girl who had told him were the church and had followed he watched as the hive was beat down,thinking quickly he stepped forward started clapping to distract every one then he pointed and fired he had seen seen the pale boy's power to guess that he would escape with the pink haired girl.

then the traffic light boy who he had learned was named robin attacked with his staff, Danny reached out and caught it. he brought his ice powers up and snapped the staff and kicked him sending robin flying backward into his redheaded cyborg raised his arm it shifted into some kind of cannon and fired a sonic beam, Danny activated his shield and let it hit he didn't move an inch.

then he walked to the two freed hive members and gave a small bow to jinx and said "we are even, this time i don't think you will be able to follow me "and grinned at the shocked on her face and at the look of confusion on the black eyed telaporter's face. he straighted up and looked back to the Titans and said to the two standing next to him"you guys better leave ill distract them" kid wicked nodded and looked to jinx nodded to kid opened a black hole and stepped in holding jinx's arm and they were gone.

raven staggered back when her binding spell was broken by that strange energy it was very odd, then she was shocked when robin was so easily beaten and how the armored figure stood against cyborgs sonic cannon. raven charged a black spear and through it when jinx and kid wicked vanished, aiming for the one that had aided they're enemy's.

Danny saw the black spear coming he snapped his hand up and created an emerald green shield when the two different energy's touched, it caused an explosion that shattered every window for ten miles .dust had been kicked up by the explosion and on one end of the street was a black dome and on the other a green dome . raven shook if she had been a few second late then someone could have died she stared down the street at the armored figure who to her great surprise wore a large grin then he waved.

Danny hadn't expected the explosion and was glad he was able to build the armor and he saw the girl who through the spear at him and waved he let the shield fall he turned invisible and flew away,making a pit stop to the bank and took as much money as he could fit in a bag and laughed all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4 inside the heart

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Teen Titans were in the Tower the next day, robin was pacing a circle in the living room while everyone watched then robin said "who was that ? why did he help the hive?" then he turned to raven "and why was there an explosion when you through that spell or what ever it was "robin crossed his arms.

raven looked around and sighed "firstly stop pacing you're going to ware a hole in the floor. secondly what I threw was not a spell it was a manifestation of demonic energy that I manipulate with my mind. I have been going through my books almost all night and and so far I have only found out that a being of great power who is both dead and alive but is neither could have gotten that kind of reaction but the book said that there was no being in this dimensions that is both dead and alive. but there is no way the few beings that i read about could have gotten here with out us or anyone else for that matter noticing."

beastboy broke in and said "how would we know and how powerful are we talking?"raven forced a laugh and said"well they would have Eaton us and the hive and about half the city by now,for how powerful they are let me put it in a way you would understand, you know trigon my father a demon whose name could send god and all his angels running for they're lives these being would make him look like a girl scout selling cookies. "the others gulped and raven continued "as for who he is and why he helped I have no idea" robin nodded and said "then we have to find out."

Jinx and kid wicked were back at they're hide out,jinx had her head resting on her fist she was thinking of the person who had freed her from those hero's and those words he had said "we are even, this time i don't think you will be able to follow me " ran through he mind over and over .she didn't understand ...then it clicked the boy who was looking for that church she had heard was hunted the one who made her want to had to find him she had to find out what he was.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

after two weeks without any sign of the armored figure the titans had pretty much forgotten him except for robin .robin was calling up some of the league to ask is they had ever seen this guy but no one he talked to knew anything about him,having seen this behavior from robin before the other titans kept distracting him so robin wouldn't pull another Slade.

Danny was ridding down main st when suddenly a giant heart looking robot came tearing through a building straight at wiped a tube of some sort at him he went intangible thinking it would try to hit him but instead it became like a vacuum and sucked him into its depths .he landed on his back in a chamber he could see through the walls as the heart rampaged through the was about to just turn phantom and just escape then he heard a sniffle behind him turning he saw three small children who looked out the walls he saw know they were in a park and the titans were facing off this the walked to the kids who shrank back giving a soft friendly smile and said "its OK "he pointed to the titans "they will get us out of here" the oldest kid a blond girl wiped her eyes and nodded to the others "he is right the titans can do anything"Danny just smiled at they're blind trust.

raven mentally through trash cans and mail box's at the heart, while robin flung his ice disc's pinning the heat's limbs just so cyborg and starfire could destroy them. beastboy shifted into a t-Rex to hold the hearts largest tube .suddenly a green light bloomed inside the heart then blasted out scattering the was the first to get back up followed by cyborg then starfire, robin and beast boy when the smoke cleared they saw a glowing ball land and fade instantly they were ready to fight. in front of them was the armored figure standing with three small kids suddenly a girl said"we have to go home by mister" and all three kids ran off .

robin throwing off his shock stepped forward and yelled "who are you? why are you here?"the armored figure turned to them. Danny waved to the kids as they ran away when he hared robin yelling turning he grinned and said "I am phantom" robin pulled out his new staff and said "your under arrest"phantom shook his head "well that wont work" grinning he allowed his body to begin to glow.

robin yelled "TITANS GO" cyborg was the first to reach phantom raising his hands he intended to put him in a bear hug. Danny went intangible and passed through the mechanical teen then swept a leg under cyborgs doping him to the ground, he straightened and shot a freezing beam of energy pinning him to the ground .just as beast boy who was in his beast form attacked from above tackling Danny to the ground turning the fall into a role and through beastboy into a nearby to his feet he dodged a starbolt and shot a ectobeam that knocked her out of the air only to be caught by robin. raven not wanting to course another explosion sent out black tendrils slithering toward Danny from under her cloak Danny went intangible but being magic the tendril's were able to catch him.

with a smirk robin walked to the bound phantom he nodded to raven and said "good job just keep him there" they were joined by beastboy. while starfire tried to free cyborg with her eye beams when she freed him they joined the others, robin walked up to phantom and ginning said "like i said you are under arrest." Danny grinned and opened his mouth and wailed . raven watched phantom open his mouth and a noise unlike anything she had ever hared came from him she put he hands over her ears she struggled to keep the energy binding him from falling she fell to her knees and around her the others fell the last thing she saw before she passed out was her magic shattering and phantom flying away.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

raven and the others had gotten to the tower a few hours after the fight with phantom know she was going through her books so far she hadn't found anything on phantom. then getting an idea she pulled out her one of her oldest books, she waved her hand and candles lite and formed a circle black symbols etched themselves around the circle. opening her book to find a spirit of knowledge and began to speak the summons.

blue magic began to swirl inside the circle than a figure appeared dressed in green robes it appeared to be female but with spirits you could never bowed showing respect and said"mer'ola spirit of knowledge thank you for coming " mer'ola nodded and asked "raven daughter of trigon what is it you wish to know?" raven cleared her throat "I need knowledge of an enemy called phantom ,who is he,what is he, where is he from?"mer'ola nodded and said "I know not this phantom but it you free me I shall go into the ether and bring the information back" raven nodded and said"thank you ,I release you for know and you will receive payment when you return" the spirit turned to smoke and vanished .

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny awoke yelling his hand out stretched and a blast scotched the sealing,he had been dreaming of his family dieing over and over seeing fear pain and condemnation they had lain on the ground and asked "why did you do this" shaking his dream off he stood. the necklace that Dore had given him bounced and shimmered on his bar-chest .after he had the fight with the titans he had gone home and fallen asleep. he hadn't used that much power sense his battle with Dan.

then he noticed that something off but he didn't know what, shrugging he went about his morning he ate breakfast,clicked on an ipod non of the music he had known back home but he found some music he like the was disturbed, breaking Benjamen and Red. he rubbed his arms as he walked into the bathroom then he looked into the bathroom mirror and stopped and gasped he had changed he had gotten taller and least two feet and his mussels which had never been that defined though he could lift a school bus and through it almost fifty feet know his mussels were thick and ridged. then he saw the ring on his hand had gotten bigger,he studied his face he looked the same age he was just bigger.

Danny looked at the book in his hand at the picture of his family and friends,they were all laughing they were he thought of how he failed them all know everything was changing nothing would ever be the an idea he had ask the book way he was changing and the book said "absorbing the energy from your future counter absorb the ghost half of the man you call fruit-loop. is causing your body to match your power and this is only the beginning right know you are about as powerful as phraeh dark right know i can predict the extent of your powers at this time it has exhilarated do to the battle with the teen titans "Danny shrugged this wasn't really a problem it could come in handy.

Danny entered his lab he had been thinking of everything he know had and when his year and a day was he remembered something his parents had made called the fenton crammer opening his book once more he asked "can you show me how to recreate the fenton crammer " ink and words swirled around on the page's then it coolest into diagrams and instructions on how to create what he wanted he thanked the book and began working.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	5. Chapter 5 A bloody goodbye

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mer'ola flowed through the ether between the worlds for three days. the ether is were all knowledge could be found for those who knew how to access that knowledge. Mer'ola as one of the greatest spirits of knowledge could do this she found the one she sought followed his name to his past. when she found out just who and what phantom was and how he had gotten to ravens dimension she screamed a scream that shook the ether and disturbed those who called it home those spirits and demons who came to see what frightened the spirit of knowledge added they're cries of fear to mer'ola's.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

raven walked through the tower a book in her hands, cyborg and beastboy were playing they're videogames ,robin was working on some of his bird-a-rangs and starfire was out there was a thrub of energy that got the attention of everyone in the tower.

raven and robin ran into the liveing room as cyborg and beastboy cried out there in the kitchen swirlded blue smoke and in mid-air words appeared "Raven summon me summon me know!" robin and the others looked to raven just as starfire that came shooting into the tower. raven shook her head and said "ill tell you later"she waved her hand candles came zooming into the liveing room and formed a circle and was lite and she began to chant allowing the door between the worlds to open for mer'ola. blue smoke flooded the circle faster then before, mer'ola formed and looking more frightand then raven thought was possible for an immortal being could look.

raven said"mer'ola what is it what is wrong ?" mer'ola paced her circle and spock "this phantom...he is a ghost but not the type you would know. i know you have heared of the ghost king "raven took a step back and nodded "this phantom he defeated the king he defeated half the great spirits in the place were the dead resides. he is know more powerful then the king he gained this power by killing one who was already dead the other ghost's have banished him. i tell you this, if this phantom is your enemy run, run as far and as fast as you can. the spirits of this demention are running far and wide the only good thing is that phantom can only be in this demention for year and a please release me i want no payment only never call me again until phantom is gone."raven looked to the others then back to mer'ola and said "i give you my word and thank you"she said the banishment for the spirit.

when mer'ola was gone robin looked to raven who had become even more pale the others looked confused and robin asked "raven?" raven stumbled to the coutch and the others followed and took their seats. raven took a shakeing breath and said"before trigon and meany other rose to power there was one who's power made all others. this was the ghost king pharah Dark he concered the ghost zone then he marched on the other dementions and ruled all until he was sealed by five great being in the sarphigas of forever sleep. for phantom to beat dark alone would be enough to keep me from going near him but the fact that he killed one of his own kind it takes great power to kill these types of ghosts."raven shook her head "this is bad no one we know would stand a chance against him."beastboy sat back and said"this is bad guys...to bad we can banish him to"raven looked at him sharply "thats it, thats it beastboy your a ginus" she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny grinned at the box in his hand, he began to test the crammer with small things when they were pulled in he emptied them made sure that the items were unharmed. then he made the crammer pull in his motorcycle then released it he looked it over finding that it was just fine. he began packing emergency bags of cloths and money as well as gold bars he had stolen .

Danny road his bike back to the church he had gone to the first day in jump he walked into the church and to the candle rack he bowed his head and lite more candles Danny turned and looked right into pink eyes with slitted pupils . jinx had gone back to the church everyday for the past week and just when she was just about to give up when she hared the roar of a motor cycle that she had only hared once before. she turned a corner just as the coat boy walked into the church following him in and saw that he stood close to a candle rack under a statue of Saint peter and she thought to her self 'he is lighting candles under the patron saint of families 'then she saw him lite six walked up to him and he turned and she stared into his clear blue eyes a second later he stepped back.

jinx smiled and said "found you "she put her hands in her pockets and took a seat on a small grinned and said "i see that and call me Danny "he walked over and took a seat next to at her he asked "how did you find me jinx?" jinx flushed a little when he used her name "well ..Danny i figured you might come back here...why did you help me get away from the titans ?"Danny rubbed his neck and looked up and said "well you helped me so i wanted to help you"jinx shook her head "everyone i know only looks out for themselves in my world what you just said makes no sense to me "Danny looked back at the candles then to jinx and said "in my world i look out for those who help me " standing jinx took his hand and asked "i would like to show you someone" Danny nodded and they walked out of the church to Danny's motorcycle. Danny held out his helmet and smiled jinx smoothed her pink horns down and put the helmet on, Danny mounted the bike kicked it to life jinx climbed on behind him and they roared away from the small church with the six burning candles.

jinx and Danny stood on a mountain just outside the city its forest looked like there had been a fire the trees looked very young. they stood on an outcropping over looking the city at sun set. when they showed up and jinx had removed the helmet her hair was plastered to her head for a few seconds when it shot into horns after a good laugh the sat on the outcropping letting their legs dangled over the edge and watch the sun fall behind the horizon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Beastboy didn't really understand what was going on. all he knew was that this phantom guy was strong and the blue chick said that he was some kind of to the living room he hared robin asking cyborg " is that containment unit ready "cyborg nodded "yeah I'm just waiting for raven to get back to use her spell books since magic seems to be the only thing that holds him."robin asks "were did she go?" cyborg grins "raven needed some herbs or something from a magic shop in town i didn't even know we had those here she took starfire with her."beast boy walks up and asks "can i..." robin and cyborg both looked at him and said their hands up "NO" beast boy backed away saying"OK OK" retreating from the living room.

deciding he wanted to go to his room so no one ganged up on him then he said to him self "to bad i cant get the book for cyborg "he walked for a few seconds as his words filtered to his brain. suddenly he stopped and almost yelled "I am a genus "running in the other direction sneaked past the living room and ran to raven's door .

shifting into a flee and crawled into ravens room beastboy looked around there was books every where then he saw one that looked familiar it could have been the book she was reading the other day. int the corner of the room under a dome of black energy was a white book with a circle in the middle.

the dragon malchior was monumentally absolutely bored his prison he had hared that the kids were trying to banish something but it didn't really matter to him. he just wanted out suddenly he hared a voice "book which book?" malchior extended himself and saw the green boy who talked raven into mistrusting him last time. malchior thought to himself "you want a book how about this book."he allowed the book to become more visible under ravens boy walked over to the book the black dome crackled and snapped,he wondered why raven would put a shield over her book shrugging he walked behind stand the book stood on and tipped it over the dome shielded away and the book bounced open. Malchior thinking quickly made the top of the Page read banishment' boy picked up the book and left the room he wanted a look at it before he gave it over to his friends running up to the roof.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

raven and starfire walked from the little shop starfire waved to the little old women who waved hack their arms full of bags and packages of smiled a little at star's antics raven cleared her throat and said"come on starfire we have to get black Rowling clouds appeared with spearing lightning and claps of thunder. raven gasped she had seen this once before a single name passed her lips "Malchior" raven tossed her bag to starfire and said "Star make your way to the tower "a second later she vanished in black energy.

Malchior Roared his triumph he tricked the green fool into reading the spell that freed flapped his large purple and black wings as he was freed from his prison he raised his head and breathed a torrent of white fire painting the world with light and down he spotted the green boy who held the book in loose fingers Malchior showed all his teeth in a terrifying smile and spoke "Thank you for freeing me here is your reward "he again breathed his fire this time down at the tower and beastboy he melted glass and shifted into a hawk and flapped away as fire slashed like water on his home he twisted when he was far enough away to be safe he watched the book that he had dropped curled into ash's he cawed in sorrow at what he had done. he saw a flash of black and raven appeared a look of fear crossed her face when she saw Malchior the giant dragon noticed the pale girl too he roared then the roar turned to a deep laugh.

malchior gave his toothy grin and said"hello raven long time no see " his maw opened and fire engulfed raven a second later a black shielded raven rose above the a blast of blue energy struck malchior's right eye hissing the purple and black dragon roared in pain. looking around malchiors uninjured eye caught sight of cyborg his right arm in his sonic cannon form, cyborg fired again. malchior dodged the beam and struck out with his razor sharp claws suddenly starfire flew in and grabbed cyborg before he was cut to ribbons .

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny and Jinx talked for the whole day on the outcropping at the top of the they saw a storm gather and a dragon appear over the titans tower and the flash's of power that was the titans fighting .jinx and Danny jumped to they're feet they may want to beat the titans and take what they want but they didn't the city destroyed or the people to die.

Danny turned to jinx and said "those titans wont be able to beat that i have taken a dragon down before will you help me?"jinx was a little shocked and said "I will "remounting Danny's motorcycle but instead of ridding down the mountain rose into the air and roared through the sky toward the battling titans and dragon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

starfire's eyes fired their beams scoring the dragons scales, malchior lashed out with his tail striking star flinging her in the air and out into the surrounding sea .beastboy became a large Spinosaurus and attacked atop the tower with a roar of his own wrapped jaws around malchiors neck,malchiors claws raked beastboy back making beast boy release him and fall from the edge of the tower.

raven chanted attempting to seal the dragon away again but with out the book of Rorek of Nol it would be much harder malchior drew closer to raven and said "Your friends have fallen now i shall have my revenge i will devourer you and take your powers daughter of trigon"gritting her teeth brought up her hands and began to weave the symbols of she could finish malchior backhanded her knocking her out.

Malchior bent down about to ripe raven apart suddenly a beam emerald energy blasted from the sky throwing him away from his wings quickly malchior rose into the air, he saw a motorcycle land on top of a tower and a flash of white light and a figure clad in armor flew into the air his hands surrounded in brilliant green light.

Danny saw the dragon about to eat the dark titan raising a fist he blasted the giant lizard away from he asked Jinx to check on raven not waiting even a second he changed into his ghost form and flew toward the dragon bringing ecto energy to his fists he made himself split into four each had a smirked and they formed weapons both of ice and energy.

malchior roared in anger and defiance, the armored figure that had become four charged toward finely made his way from burning tower he had been knocked out when malchior had first attacked when he saw phantom battling malchior and was doing a good job and it showed how out classed he and the rest of his team were by phantom. then he saw raven in the arms of another of they're enemy's it was jinx she was moving quickly to robin and said "the dragon knocked her out other then that she seems to be fine " robin relieved jinx of raven and did his own assessment jinx had told him the looked up and saw phantom and malchior fighting with green light and blazing fire he looked to jinx and asked "should we help?"he pointed to the fight above raised her eye brows "Do you really want to get in the middle of them?"robin looked back up and saw phantom remove part of malchior's tail and nodded "good point" robin saw cyborg who was crawling away from his severed legs then he saw starfire making her way over to cyborg to help.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Roars and the screams of energy with the heat of dragon fire awoke raven looked up she saw from robins lap a battle that hadn't taken place since the time of Rorek of looked to robin and said "the banishment spell robin i need my book please" robin nodded unlike beastboy he knew where the book was and what it looked like moving raven's head back into jinx's lap,robin said to jinx"i have to get something for raven look after her"jinx's eyes didn't leave the battle battle but ran back into the tower to were the book lay.

Danny felt his other selves fighting they cut ,shielded and attacked the dragon fought far more fearsly then made his copy's hold the dragon and wailed but this time he tried something different, accessing his ice powers the waves of power was a cold blue,ice flowed over the dragons skin cold enough to scratched in pain not even Rorek was able to harm him like this he felt his body freezing and burning,malchior felt ice cover his watched the dragon get encased in ice then as the wail continued then the dragon exploded outward over the tower the titans and the sea.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

robin returned with ravens book just in time to see Malchior explode in shards of and dodging he went to raven and lifted her as phantom landed and jinx ran to him cheering. raven began to chant she had intended to trap phantom in a small chamber and banish with out the herbs she and starfire had brought for only magic seemed to hold him. raven felt the black glow deepen around her as the spell reached its highest point just before she cast it then she throw the spell at him and jinx.

Danny dropped slowly to the tower roof panting he smiled at jinx who came running to him,jinx said "that was amazing "something pulled Danny's gaze past jinx's shoulder just in time to see her throw something at quickly he threw jinx to the side as he was engulfed in blackness. as Danny vanished his motorcycle rose into the sky and with a flash of light it was gone as well the book in Danny's home also disappeared .

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Beastboy awoke on the beach he hurt almost everywhere as he made his way into the tower Jinx dash past him tears falling down her he finely made it to the living room everyone was already was the first to see beast boy and shot to him and gave him a crushing hug ,when he got her to let him go beast boy asked "what happened malchior pushed me over the told beast boy how phantom saved raven fought malchior and killed the ancient dragon and they banished him right looked to raven a little shocked but the only thing he could ask"were did you send him?" raven shook her head and said"I Don't know" everyone went quiet thinking of one of the most powerful beings they would never meet and would never meet again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN

i was going to put a few more characters from the teen titans but i changed my mind. also the next crossover will be the Inheritance Cycle i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 introductions

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~

this is dannys dragon form images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTzKhP9cS3h9J0_kIMbn3OKFA-2C2gTtZKXhBbhqPi9SNw6B-EJ i hope my old reader's will like this dirctions and my new readers like were i started from.

dragons speacking (**look like this)**

speacking in the ancent language (_Looks like this_)

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny flew into the darkness that was the nothingness between dimensions he yelled in anger and pain after he had saved those titans .suddenly he felt a burning on his chest a searing heat that raised his the skin from his chest looking down he saw the amulet given to him by princess Dora glowing an aside green and as it sunk into his chest he began to scream in such pain it drew blood from his throat suddenly his long drawn out yell of pain became a thunderous roar seconds later he passed out then he fell into a new world.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Vroengard Island the island were the dragon riders of old made their homes stood invisible to all was the vault that held Meany dragon eggs and on the walls surrounding the eggs looking like glowing stars the heart of hearts different colored disc's that held the minds of past dragons who's bodies had been the collective of minds the old dragons watched a boy of great power become a large black and white dragon this was a little unexpected by the dragons they had intended to give him a dragon egg and allow him to become a dragon rider but the moment the black haired boy started to pass into their world and they power reached out to him the amulet around the boys neck came to sudden life and forced the boy to change.

Umaroth the dragon who once belonged to the Vrael the last leader of the Dragon Riders and lead the others asked " **dose this change anything**? " curoch a dragon who had lived in the first age of the riders says" **No in fact i believe that this may work out better when he wake's we will contact him**" there was an all around agreement Umaroth mentally nodded and said "**very well let us hope he will aid Eragon**"at the name the image that showed in the minds of the dragons shifted and they saw a boy running though the county side.

Danny groaned he felt like he had been Eaton by a fox and crapped off a he hared whispering of Meany voice's his eyes snapped open. jumping to his feet he over balanced and fell over onto his back yelping he rolled over and looked behind him he felt his neck twist in a way it never had before he saw black and white wings meaning to say what the hell but instead it came out as a growl. looking around he found himself in a small valley there were no trees and the boulders were too small to hide so Meany moving around to get used to his new size after a minute with out the voices he believed them gone.

hearing the voices again he crouched and a low growl shook the air. he looked around then a voice unlike any had ever hared said "**We are not around you little one we are speaking to you in your mind think and we will hear you Danny**" after a second Danny thought "Who are you? how can you speak to me like this?" there was a sense of amusement "**I am called Umaroth there are others with me we are dragons,i am using magic to speak directly to you but i am using my mind. will you allow me to bring you into our collective so it will be easier to talk**?"Danny didn't see a problem with this and thought"sure" instantly he felt himself leaving his body. after a moment felt like he was standing on a small boat and there were great bodies of water all around him.

Danny called out beginning to panic then a calming force swept around him from those vast oceans around him light bloomed around him like stars and each a different color then the colors coalesced into large dragons but unlike Aragon,Malchior or even Dora these dragons held a terrible beauty and a titanic strengths that rivaled that of anything he had ever of the dragons moved forward he was the purest white Danny had ever seen also he was massive Danny moved back and crouched ready to move to defend him self suddenly he hared Umaroth again " **have no fear these are what we used to be we take these forms to remember what we were **" nodding Danny relaxed as best as he could Umaroth continued " **we must ask you for your aid **" Danny asked"with what?"all the dragons say in a single booming voice "**WE WILL SHOW YOU**" suddenly Danny saw the beginning of the riders the years in between and all the good that they were able to the betrayer came forth and ended everything thousands of years of knowledge lost the hundreds and thousands that died.

but it wasn't just history it was the thoughts,feelings and pain of loss that each dragon felt when they're riders couldn't take it anymore he shouted "STOP please STOP no more" the images in his mind stopped and the minds pulled away until only Umaroth was left.

Danny looked to the dragon pity for the being welled up and Danny could only say"I...I will try to help you just promise you will not betray me after words, that's how i ended up here" Umaroth said "I give you my word and so do the others "Danny said"then i shall help you as best as i can" there was a swell of happiness all around Danny from the collective.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny returned to him self the dragons fabricated a past for him that would fool even another dragon they also gave Danny access to they're powers and a name worthy of a dragon. he would be a young unbound dragon raised by humans far beyond the empire after a unit of galbatorix's solders killed his family and Danny with a urge to avenge his family came to find galbatorix.

Danny couldn't change back that would ruin his dragon story so beating his wings and rising into the air he used his back legs to lift his bike into the air Umaroth had told him of a cave nearby that was only known by a select few dragons and riders were he could hide his hiding his bike in the deep cave he sored into the air from the ground and went north as the collective had directed him to.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

far above the world like a winking Jewel in the last rays of sun light flapped a Sapphire dragon with two people riding on its back .Katrina leaned back into roren's chest who's arms held her they could feel saphira wings bet and the motion of her shoulders and back. Katrina was amazed she had never truly believed the stories about the dragons and magic it was all so strange. but know that she was in the arms of her beloved again and they higher the the mountains of the spin things that she hadn't even dreamed of. saphira was livid she was tempted go back find Eragon shake him and hug him to her chest and never let him go smoke tickled from her nose and flew behind her.

by sunset the dragon carrying the young lovers came into sight of the varden the sentinels spotted them almost instantly and word spread that eragon shadeslayer had the time saphira landed Nasuada was making the varden go about their business to hide the fact that eragon wasn't present.

roren helped Katrina down off saphira back as saphira explained his Cosines absence looking around he couldn't help but notice the interest Katrina was getting from king Orin and some of the other men ignoring them he asked Katrina "come and meet Lady Nasuada ." Katrina curtsied to the leader of the vardin the blind fold that eragon gave her impeding her sight but Katrina was a little surprised Nasuada seemed to have dark skin and she looked to Katrina's age but not wanting to be rude didn't ask how one so young was able to lead men .

Katrina looked around Roren was speaking with Nasuada and saphira was walking away from their small group away but a woman with raven dark hair caught Katrina's eye she had the bearing of a queen and sharp features like eragon did. but the look on the elf 's face for she was sure the woman was an elf looked like worry for a loved one Katrina knew the look she had worn it enough and had seen Roren with it as well suddenly the black haired elf ran in the direction that saphira had come from Nasuada yelled "Arya NO come back" but the elf was already gone into the newly fallen darkness Katrina shook her head and wondered to herself 'was that what Roren looked like when he started chasing after me?' when she saw Roren coming to her she smiled and thought 'yes I'm sure he did' she took his arm so he could lead her to their tent and they're fellow villager's.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN

hello readers i started this crossover at the begining of brisinger thow i did add some from the last book,i hope the other inheratance cycle fans like how i purtraied everyone.


End file.
